(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a styrene resin composition having superior heat stability and weather resistance, more particularly to a rubber-modified flame resistant styrene resin composition that has superior heat stability and weather resistance to prevent discoloration or deterioration due to heat or light and surface appearance problems under various molding conditions.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Styrene resins are used for various applications due to their superior mechanical properties, electrical properties, and molding processibility. However, styrene resins are combustible, and their flame resistance and weather resistance are not enough for being used for electrical or automotive components.
Flame retardants and flame retardant synergists are used to provide flame resistance to styrene resins. Typically, a halogen flame retardant and antimony trioxide flame retardant synergist are used. However, when a halogen flame retardant is used to obtain a flame resistant resin, hydrogen halide is generated from the halogen flame retardant by heat or light and causes formation of a carbonyl group or a conjugated double bond, crosslinkage, and breaking of molecular bonds, which are known as the cause of discoloration and deterioration of styrene resins. Therefore, stabilizers like a light stabilizer, a UV stabilizer, and an anti-oxidant are added to solve this problem.
Korea Patent Application No. 1998-044225 discloses use of halogen compounds other than decabromodiphenyl ether and titanium dioxide to improve the heat stability and weather resistance of rubber-modified resins. However, because some flame retardants are limited in improving heat stability and weather resistance, this method cannot be applied for office furnishings. Additionally, as the shape of molding products becomes very complex, surface appearance problems, such as gas silver and black streaks are easily generated during injection molding due to decomposition gas. Therefore, superior heat stability is required to prevent surface appearance problems under various molding conditions.
Accordingly, there is a need for a rubber-modified flame resistant styrene resin that has superior heat stability and weather resistance to prevent discoloration or deterioration due to heat or light, and can be used for various applications.